The Kiss
by newcomer annette
Summary: I'm not really a Kagome/Kouga fan myself, but I really wanted to make a story for them because I still think they are such a cute couple. Please read and review!


Kagome snuggled into her mate's chest and gave an animal like purr of contentment. Her mate chuckled in response, a raspy almost cough like laugh.

"What are you thinking of?" said mate murmured in Kagomes ear, causing her to shiver before she answered,

"Oh, only of the first time you kissed me."

The wolf prince gave a smile, his fang peeked over his bottom lip and he nodded, "I remember that well."

**-Flashback-**

"How's my woman doing?" Kouga said, his whirlwind having disappeared, as he was perched on Inuyasha's back.

Kagome blushed prettily, "I'm very well Kouga, thank you."

"Hey, she's not your woman!" Inuyasha protested, throwing the wolf demon up into the air.

Kouga gave a magnificent twirl and landed before Kagome, earning a giggle from her.

Inuyasha growled and pulled out his sword and glared at the wolf prince, "Alright you mangy wolf its time to end this once and for all."

Kagome rolled her eyes and muttered, "Sit boy."

"Oof!" came the cry as he smashed into the ground, creating an Inuyasha shaped imprint.

Kouga smirked, and then changed it to a smile as he shifted his gaze to Kagome who asked him,

"So Kouga, what are you doing around here?"

"What? I can't come and check on my woman? Especially when I know the mutt isnt taking enough care of you."

Kagome ducked her head, but not before Kouga saw her smile. Kouga felt his heart swell; this was why he loved her, her sweetness, her innocence, her bravery, and loyalty. She had the qualities of a great mate, more specifically the mate of a wolf prince.

"And that would be me," Kouga thought to himself, he then addressed the girl, no _woman_, standing in front of him, "So, Kagome, why don't you come to the cave? The pack has been wanting to see you."

"I will have to do that sometime," Kagome answered patently, even though she said this in the hopes of calming the hanyou - who even though she didn't know it at the time was unconscious - she smiled genuinely at Kouga.

Said demon beamed, "I will be counting the days until I see you again." He looked at her smile, and felt his heart flutter. Something then over came, a strong impulse. So strong it seemed impossible to ignore.

He then was instantly holding Kagome in his arms and lowered his head to hers, whispering to her, "May I kiss you?"

Kagome, mute with shock could only nod.

Kouga was not forceful with the kiss as Kagome expected. Instead, his lips barely touched hers so gentle it was as though he didn't even kiss her but Kagome knew from the heat that had spread through her, and was coursing through her body that he certaintly had. He pulled back to gauge her response, and smirked at seeing her dazed expression, he then swooped in for another kiss, still so gentle but this time he captured her lips more wholly, molding them against his own.

"Hey get off of her!" Inuyasha yelled, waking upon from unconsciousness, and shocked at the sight before him.

Kouga obeyed very unwilling, and let his thumb trace across the miko's lips. He murmured to Kagome, "Yes, I will most definitely be counting the days. I will be back soon my love."

He started to run off, but still managed to hear Kagome say, "Stay safe, and just so you know I'm not done with you yet."

He beamed and let out a howl of delight, forming his whirlwind.

"Kouga! Slow down!" came Ginta's cry, "Oh hi sister! Bye sister!"

**-Flashback-**

"I stayed safe," Kouga reminded her, nipping at her demon like ear.

"Yes, and now I am the mate of the Wolf Prince. It's still strange having demon qualities, and knowing that I won't age as quickly. Why is it that I changed after we mated anyways?"

"If you are to be my mate, I cannot loose you. So, in the course of nature to insure we stay together, you have gained the things you need to be mine forever."

Another purr came from Kagome as she snuggled into her mate, "That sounds nice. _Forever_."

He kissed her gently, "Forever, forever. Was it only two weeks ago you officially agreed to be mine?"

Kagome nodded in agreement, "It's seems so long ago doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. I find it strange that we haven't been mated forever. It just seems so natural."

"Kouga love, I'm sorry but I'm so sleepy."

"Then lets go sleep."

Kagome yawned but snuggled in closer to her mate, "But I don't want to move."

Kouga chuckled, "And you won't have to."

Kagomes eyes snapped open and she clung to Kouga, as she felt that she was suddenly no longer safely nestled on the floor.

"Relax, mate, I won't let anything happen." He whispered to her as he strode to their cave. He watched as she listened to him, trusting him and molding against his body.

"How did I get so lucky to have such a wonderful woman love me?" he wondered to himself and not for the first time as he watched her sleep.

Kouga gently maneuvered her beneath the fur blankets before slipping in himself, snuggling against her side.

He also remembered the first time he kissed her. If not clearer than Kagome, due to his demon mind and memory. He was once again so thankful for having kissed her that day even if it did make Inuyasha more hostile to him.

Soon though, he got to see her more and more often and soon they began courting. Kouga didn't think he could ever be happier. He was proved wrong though when he asked Kagome to be his mate and she agreed. Then he _knew_ he couldnt be happier. He was wrong again when they mated. He stopped trying to think he could be even happier even though the thought seemed impossible.

His thoughts came to an abrupt stop as Kagome talked, "Kouga."

He was instantly holding her closer to him, "Yes mate? Is everything all right?"

Kagome buried herself into his chest instead of answer and said, "Kouga. Love you."

Kouga gave a small laugh as he realized she was just talking in her sleep. He pushed the hairs off her forehead so he could better see her face and he whispered, "I love you too."

And he soon feel asleep, not sure he could ever be more content than in that moment but also knowing not to think that for he would only be proved incorrect.

But sometimes, it was so wonderful knowing you were wrong.


End file.
